fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Amiibo Unlimited
Amiibo Unlimited is a toys-to-life action adventure platformer video game developed by Stardust Citadel (and later Fuzzy Feeling Productions) and published by Nintendo, set to be released for the Wii U. Based on a concept by Toroko, the game is inspired by Disney Infinity and Skylanders, in which players utilize amiibos to unlock characters in-game. Players can manage their own town filled with Nintendo creatures in the Nintown game mode, in which players help the town to grow and protect it from potential danger. Players can also take part in the Amiibo Campaign, where machines called Amiibots are trapping Nintendo characters and turning them into amiibos. All the released amiibos can be utilized in Amiibo Unlimited, although ones function differently than others. Unlike Disney Infinity, the gameplay worlds do not required extra amiibos to be unlocked, they can be unlocked alongside a character. Additionally, players can utilize any characters in different worlds, also unlike Disney Infinity. Club Nintendo users had the chance to experience the game during it's beta phase and it would be soon turn into a public beta release, as players give their own tips to the developers in what areas should they focus on or notice any bugs in the game. Although at first the decision was to make the game Nintendo-centric, Stardust Citadel announced that the game will feature third-party content, such as the likes of Mega Man, Pac-Man, Cloud, Ryu and Bayonetta would be represented in the game. Gameplay Amiibo Unlimited has four different gameplay modes. Amiibot Invasion In this main mode, you take control of a random character as you travel across many worlds to try and stop an army of monsters calling themselves Amiibots, as they try and turn characters from all over the universe into Amiibos and keep them for themselves. The gameplay is as usual; three-dimensions action-adventure, with an energy bar controlling how much health you have. As you fight Amiibots throughout the many worlds, you must defeat the boss at the end of each world to continue the story. Amiibo Explore In this mode, any Amiibo character can explore worlds that are unlocked by scanning in a specific type of Amiibo. Exploration is completely open-world, and three-dimensional, not unlike Super Mario 3D World. Characters also have energy bars that are depleted through taking damage. When the bar runs out, the character respawns at the main area of the world. Enemies and NPCs are all over the different worlds, the former of which can be defeated by attack moves, and the latter of which can be talked to in order to fulfill quests. Amiibo Challenger In Amiibo Challenger, the player goes through predetermined challenges (like the 10 Mario Challenge in Super Mario Maker) or through randomly selected adventures (like the 100 Mario Challenge) with the objective of getting to the end of the stage, fighting a boss or finding the goal post. The player can pick any character that they have scanned their amiibo of to play through the stages, additionally other players can join in the game, through drop in/out multiplayer similar to New Super Mario Bros. Wii. There is three difficulty options, Easy, Medium or Expern and three length options, Short, Medium or Long. The game is played in three dimensions, similar to Super Mario 3D World. Each player has a energy bar and if it is depleted, the player loses a life. Lifes can be acquired through a life up item or by acquiring a certain amount of points. Similarly, enemies also has energy bars, although some enemies have less energy than others. Some enemies cannot be defeated through simple methods, such as Darknuts, which requires the player to hit it from behind and Metroids, that can only be defeated by freezing them. There is three kinds of stages, Normal, Boss and Puzzle. Normal levels are similar to the likes of the Super Mario games, requiring the player to simply to get to the goal, Boss levels are separted in two categories: Battle and Path, with Battle being simply the boss battle against one of the game's many bosses and Path is the same as Normal levels, but with a boss instead of a goal. Puzzle levels are separted in Puzzles and Metroidvania, Puzzles being a simple or a collection of puzzles where the player has to complete several different kinds of buzzles and Metroidvania features big levels requiring use of power ups in order to progress to through the stage. The player can filter which levels they want to play before starting a journey. Additionally, the player can also makes mix of stages, such as a Boss Puzzle level or a Metroidvania Path level, etc. Nintown In Nintown, the player has to take care of a city inhabitated by various characters from Nintendo games. The player has to attend their demands and also expand the town utilizing various resources. The player can acquire those resources from adventures, be by playing adventures or from other player's playing the players created adventures, which will give the player coins or different buildings and locations. If the player scans the Toad amiibo, the player will get the option to look for resources with Captain Toad, which is a minigame that if done well can reward the player will goodies. The player can play this game unlimited times, but the minigame gets harder after multiple playthroughs. List of villagers After scanning an amiibo, the player unlocks villagers, although the villager doesn't immediately moves to town, instead the game will randomly selected a villager to join the city as the game progress. Below, here's a list of villagers: List of amiibo functions Here is a table listing all of the functions for every Amiibo in-game. Characters Playable Characters Worlds Enemies Bosses Overworld Items Campaign Quests Campaign Bosses Trivia Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:2016 Category:Wii U Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Fuzzy's Content